The present invention relates in general to printing machines and in particular to a remote adjustment and measuring unit for ink zoning in ink fountains of the printing machines, the unit being of the type having a motor-transmission gear subunit and a measuring potentiometer.
From the DL patent 139 114 an arrangement for remote ink zoning is known in which an adjustment screw engages a threaded hole in the ink fountain and is supported for rotation in an adjustable holder. The adjustment screw is connected via a spur gear to a driving pinion of an electric motor so that a remote control of the rotation of the zoning screw is made possible.
The disadvantage of this prior-art arrangement is the fact that the guiding of the screw is insufficient for reliably setting the torque from the motor and consequently unintentional locking of the screw frequently occurs. Another disadvantage of this known solution is the fact that no provision is made for measuring and indicating the adjusted position of the screw.